


Illuminated

by twoheartsx



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Delusions, Depression, Ghosts, M/M, Masterbation, mentioned sex, slight insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take my hand I can make it feel so much better tonight" </p>
<p>It's one of those nights when the ghost in Clould's head wants more than to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminated

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song Illumanted by Hurts and I thought this would be a good fic. Sorry it's kinda short. I've been sick and so my writing has been a bit absent, but I am getting better and so here is this fic.

The night was something cold and long. It was a never ending mess of loneliness. Cloud being one of the many knowers of this cold emptiness. The rain softly hitting the window outside doesn't little to comfort that fact. Makes the emptiness in his chest grow and sprees like the wings of an angel. Like the wings of those he desired to be more like. A face comes to mind. A face framed by black hair and set with the bluest eyes the mind could imagine. It's beautiful and tragic because that smile isn't real and those eyes not alive. Cloud could dream and dream he does. His dreams filled with sorrow, joy and even sometimes unspoken passion. That one night they spent alone, a mission, but the room was hot. Cloud opens his eyes, knows what he must do. He hears that voice calling him. It's one of those nights. Cloud reaches down, hand running slowly across his own stomach. He goes slow because that's how Zack likes it. He always says it suites Cloud to go slowly, looking helpless and powerless. Cloud does this to please Zack. He hears the soft hum of the black haired man next to him and he knows that ghost is waiting for a show. Cloud reaches into his pants, slowly touches the tip, than taking it out. He hisses at the cold air and that ghost chuckles softly at this. That ghost that lives in his head and haunts his mind. The one that owns his heart and soul and he never wants them back. He begins to move his hand at a medium pace. The ghost is eager tonight. He hears the ghost whisper to him, to finger himself. Cloud doesn't hesitate. He's done this too many times. He slowly shoves a finger in, moaning out Zack's name. He calls it over and over as he fingers himself, jacks himself off. He can almost pretend it's Zack for a minute. He closes his eyes, gets lost in a memory. A memory of him lying on a bed that squeaks and groans too much. He lies under Zack who had his hands braced on ether side of Cloud's head. Cloud felt every move Zack made. The smallest of motion Cloud felt to his core. Blue eyes full of passion watched Cloud's own blue eyes. Cloud's nails dug into Zack back as the dark haired male speeded up. 

Cloud's fingers went deeper as he remembered how deep Zack got. How good Zack was. Cloud swears he can hear the black haired boy cheering him on. Pushing him to the edge. 

"Come for me spiky." 

Cloud hears a whisper. Zack's voice in his mind and he does what it says. Cloud comes, head thrown back eyes wide open. He swears he sees Zack. That smile he loves so much. Cloud feels tears stream down his face because he misses Zack. This ghost is haunting him and it's reminding him he's okay. He should be okay, but he isn't and he can't be because Zack's dead. Because Cloud is still alive. Cloud remembers the glow of Zack's face that night. 

Eyes half open, hands gripping the sheets next to Cloud's head as he's filled with Zack. Zack's sweet essence. Zack takes a moment to take in the sight before him. Cloud looks so liberating, so beautiful in the moon light from the window. A look of contentment on his face. Cloud's lips were bruised from the harsh kissing and his face red from their activities. Both of them out of breath and Zack's sure both of them loved every moment of it. The way Cloud was scream his name and begging him to do him hard. To drive him into the mattress and make it so he won't walk the next day made it clear that his little spiky chocobo enjoyed every minute of it. 

Cloud woke from his memory of Zack, covered in sweat and his hand sticky with his own release. He groaned sitting up. It was one of those mornings. Where he had to pick himself up. Where he pretended last night Zack was the one bringing him pleasure. Cloud doesn't even know what's real anymore and what's in his mind. What's him and what's Zack and what's what he wished was. Cloud doesn't know and he doesn't care to find out because he's tired. So, he makes his way to the bathroom and washes his hands, splashes cold water on his face. He tells himself he's okay and knows he's not, but he'll try to hold on. Because he's Zack's living legacy and he's not about to let him down now.


End file.
